Ktjn's Memstone
by skyheartz
Summary: Ktjn, Viera and sister of Krjn, has become a shopkeeping apprentice under Migelo. She records her daily happenings through memstone.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** In Ivalice there are three types of magicite: Spellstone for magicks, Skystone for flight, and Memstone for storage of vision and sound. Ref link: FFWiki on Magicite.

**Day 1:** My First Days at the Shop

Hello!

Have you come to visit? I was fortunate to receive this memstone as a gift from Migelo. I will be speaking of my journeys through here. Perhaps you are wondering how I came to the city? I had left my village in Golmore Jungle to explore Ivalice. Many Viera had tired of our isolation, and many had set out to explore the world that had seemed to leave our people behind. It is our custom that once a Viera leaves, she may never return. But for me, I felt no doubts, and ever since arriving here in Rabanastre, I have felt lighter and freer than ever before. So used to intuition I was before coming here, and now I must depend on sight alone to know my way around! My senses as a Viera have dulled, but this does not trouble me at all.

Though it has only been a few days since I began to apprentice as Migelo's shopkeeper, I am delighted to learn many new things about tending the shop and the needs of our patrons. I have met many new acquaintances speaking with Humes, the Bangaa, and the Seeq. I have even befriended an Archadian soldier who had met his wife here in Rabanastre. At my village, we have been taught to be weary of these men in armor, but this one had been kind enough to tell me his stories and lend helpful advice on the workings of the city. Even through the facade of cold iron hides a gentle Hume. Wonderful, is it not?

Have you seen the moogles around the shop? They like to scurry around, dusting high places and shelving our new tomes on magick and alchemy. One moogle invited me to play a game called Moogle Tag. It was so difficult. They are so fast for such creatures with small furry feet! Migelo had told us to stop. He had worried we may knock over the new crocks of elixirs from Balfonheim. "I know how you moogles are!" I remember him saying. Do you see the new elixirs on display? Perhaps not. The shop is dim and only lit by small fire magicite lamps.

It would please me if you visited here! Migelo has planned to expand the shelves with new goods from Archades. He has left me the task of receiving Merchants and recording new stock. True, we see many traveling merchants here to trade goods, but it is not as difficult as you may think! One merchant had brought a sack of caramel. The Viera at the village are used to eating pure from the Wood. Not only was I curious about the world, but even how the world ate differently from us. When I was shelving the caramel, I opened one vial then dropped the thick liquid on my tongue. It was so sweet and delicious! But it had made me dizzy, and one moogle had told me that it was not meant to be eaten straight, but diluted with food or liquid. It was not wise of me to do such a thing. Do you think I am a bad Viera? I hope not.

Hume children are so wonderful! I met one named Kytes, who is a friend of Migelo and Vaan. Do you know Vaan? I have spoken with him many times. I suppose you can say that it was he who had helped me decide my path.

Kytes visits during noontide. He is a curious boy and loves to tell me stories of his sojourns in Lowtown. Lowtown is under Rabanastre, is it not? I have made a habit of petting Kytes and rubbing his head when I see him. "Ktjn, I'm not your pet!" He had said, and I remember laughing about it - and petting him even more!

I have been very fond of everyone I work with. There is a Hume shop clerk named Avery. He tends the payments of larger transactions from the clans around Rabanastre. I enjoy learning from him, and I have noticed that he seizes every chance to speak with me, especially about my life in the village. I have even noticed that he is fond of placing his arm around me, or placing a subtle hand around my waist. Today, he told me I was beautiful, and that he found the Viera to be mysterious and intriguing. I was unsure how to respond, and I found his advances rather unsettling.

When Avery had left, Kytes had told me that he was flirting. I am not aware of Hume customs of courting. I am surprised how a Hume child would know courting customs as much as adult Humes! Once I had bent over to stock books on a shelf, and Kytes had told me that Avery stared at my backside while pretending to work. Perhaps he admires the features of a Viera as well? I am unaware of Avery's intent, but Kytes has offered to listen into Avery's conversations for my safety. He is so kind to offer guidance, especially as a Hume child!

Migelo has left me to close the shop for the day. Kytes had told me of a secluded tower not far from the shop. He has said that to look from the tower was like an avion overlooking the vastness of Ivalice. Perhaps I will go enjoy the scenery of Rabanastre a while longer, and enjoy the beautiful sunset from there. I have never seen the sun set from such a height, or from the top of a grand city like Rabanastre. I am excited to go find this tower. Do you know of it?

Ah, one of Migelo's patrons needs me! I must go. Pray, speak with me again soon.

-Ktjn


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2:** Midnight Fatale.

Hello!

I enjoy speaking through the memstone. It is as if I am truly speaking with you. Though I cannot hear you, sometimes, it is as if I can feel you listening. Do I trouble you with my mutterings as a Viera? I hope not. True, that is why you still visit.

Yesterday, I had found the tower Kytes told me of. It is further down the streets of Rabanastre. I thought I may lose my way, but this was not the case. This time I had not used my sight or intuition as a Viera, but my heart. Does this sound strange? I won my right to see Ivalice, yet ascending this tower would allow me to see Ivalice from the clouds. This was the new longing in my heart, to see Ivalice like the avion would.

It is a beautiful sight! But it was one that I enjoyed alone. Have you ever climbed a tower to see the setting sun? It is as if the sun paints the world in glowing colors. There is not the babble of merchants or watchers. Not a sound but the calm peace of the skies. This must be what an avion feels, though it is a feeling even I could not explain. I have not spoken of this before, but when I look towards the horizon in the south, sometimes I could feel the Wood calling for me. Perhaps my ears have not dulled at all.

Today, we received ethers and potions from Balfonheim, but we have decided not to display these to our patrons. Much of our previous stock is still shelved and we wish these to be sold before displaying the newer ones. Ah, and I must tell you that Lady Ashe will be having a grand banquet in the next few days. Migelo and the others have been writing much paperwork to have our shelves stocked before the event. He had told me that many from Ivalice's lands will come to the shop in search for souvenirs and mementos of their time here. We are even expecting goods from Purvama! Do you know of the sky continent Purvama? Those are the lands which float above the Naldoan Sea. It is so beautiful. One day, I too will journey to such a place. I am embarrassed to admit this, but I am nervous of this coming banquet. But Migelo has given much comfort to guide me even as the day arrives. I must learn not to linger in doubt. Do you agree? I will struggle to become an exemplary shopkeeper.

Would you like to know something about Migelo? Migelo has given me guidance on how to deal with Hume men! He had told me to use my Viera instincts to know whose heart is pure and true, and those whose heart is deceiving and false. I had thought it was the wisdom of good and evil he was speaking of, the complexity of Hume men and empire. But oh! He was speaking of love! When I asked him why he had spoken of this, he had told me that while he was a Bangaa, and I a Viera, I had become like a daughter for him. In my village, we are a maternal people, and father parents are unheard of. I was happy to hear Migelo had cared for me like a father would. How do I thank a kind-hearted soul like Migelo? I could think nothing but to place my arms around him like a daughter would, and tell him "Thank you, father!" You should see Migelo after that. Never during my time in Rabanastre had I seen a Bangaa cry!

Oh, I must tell you that Vaan and Penelo have visited. They are great friends and I have enjoyed their company since we had first met. Migelo had told me a sad story. Vaan lost his parents years ago from a plague that had devastated Rabanastre. He was alone, and for a time Penelo's family had cared for him. Then when Archades invaded and attacked the city, Penelo's family had perished in a fire. Vaan and Penelo have always cared for each other ever since, and it is their strength and love that had bond them together. It is hard to speak of the tragedy of lost loves. Only can I imagine the despair of losing someone dear.

Last night, I had washed my shirt using the new soap from Mt. Bur-Omisace. When my shirt had dried, I had discovered that it had shrunk! Can you see me wearing it? No longer is this shirt comfortable. There are times when I must pull it up, and sometimes I can feel my breasts ready to show themselves. There is a shop down the street called Midnight Fatale. Krjn had told me that it is a new women's clothing shop. I will go to this shop and buy some new clothes. Do you know my sister Krjn? She is the co-founder of Centurio Clan. Visit there sometime. It is a place for warriors. Perhaps I will see you there one day, and you can show me your skill in battle!

I had asked Krjn if she would like to go to Midnight Fatale, but she insists that I go with somebody else. She had said that she would be busy with the clan. So I had decided to invite Kytes. Do you want to know something funny? When I had told Kytes it was the Midnight Fatale, he turned red like a rogue tomato! Perhaps he feels embarrassed to accompany me on my sojourn to this shop. When I had asked him, he complained it was a shop where they sell ladies' undergarments. Ah, here he is, do you see him? Kytes, come here please. Oh, did you know Kytes has a girlfriend?

_Kytes: "Hey, Ktjn."_

Kytes, are you shy around Mina?

_Kytes: "Shy? How can I be shy when we hang around together all the time?"_

Have you not kissed her yet?

_Kytes: "K-Kiss!"_

Yes, is it not time for you to kiss Mina?

_Kytes: "-Ktjn!"_

_Migelo: "What's this I've been hearing about you kissing Mina?"_

_Kytes: "Ktjn! Now everybody's gonna start asking!"_

Fear not, dear Kytes. It is an uneasy truth to speak. But your affection would mean much to her. That is how it goes, do you agree? If you come with me to Midnight Fatale today, I will give you guidance on women.

_Kytes: "Yeah, yeah, I'll go. Are you recording this on the memstone? Hey, you are, because there it is!"_

Ah, I am sorry. Forgive me, I did not know!

_Kytes: "Hey, why are you laughing? You're not sorry! Ktjn-!"_

Ivalice will soon know your secret! Hume romance is so wonderful. Ah, Migelo's patron needs me again. I must go. Pray, speak with me again soon.

-Ktjn


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3:** Fatale Midnight.

Hello!

It is good to see you again! As you can see, sunset has passed and I have already closed the shop hours ago. I am sitting near the window. This is where I live, here a few floors above Migelo's shop. The view is wonderful and quiet.

Do you remember the Midnight Fatale? It is the women's shop I had told you of. Today, Kytes and I had sojourned there together, and I have discovered that it sold exotic attire not only from Rozarria but from all over Ivalice. I was happy to see the most colorful selections of garments for sale. I had even spotted a very fashionable belt and sash, but the price was so expensive! I had decided to wait a while longer, but I fear something even more fashionable and expensive may take my fancy! Though I have saved much Gil from my time at Migelo's shop, it was important for me to be practical and to only buy the necessary attire like shirts, pants, and stiletto heels. I must remember to use the special soap from Mt. Bur-Omisace correctly!

Oh! I must tell you that I had come across a Viera friend of mine named Rjrn. She was shopping there, and she was surprised to see me with a Hume child. I had told her that his name was Kytes and that he was helping me shop for clothes. Rjrn asked if Kytes was my child. Though I would have said no, I had been tempted to seize a playful moment with dear Kytes. I told her that this sweet child of mine was adopted from a foster agency, and that I loved him so. It was then that Rjrn and I began to poke and pinch his cheeks. You should have seen Kytes, he had turned so red! I have begun to think that the Viera is his true weakness!

Before we had left the shop, Kytes had inquired for my advice. He had wanted to know the best gift to give to Mina. Do you remember Mina? She is Kytes special friend. Perhaps she is even his girlfriend. Wonderful, is it not? At the time, I could not think of an idea. Again had I decided to play with Kytes, and I showed him a red ladies' undergarment. You should have seen his mouth drop. I have not laughed so hard since leaving the Wood! But I must respect his desire for genuine advice, and I had offered an adage passed down by the elders from my village. I had told him that "the greatest gift is the memory shared between two souls." I had told him to take her one day to the tower he had told me of once. Do you remember the great tower down the streets of Rabanastre? Where one would feel so free perched on top of the city? It was that tower that I suggested, the place where they may create memories to be treasured forever.

After we had left the shop to return to Migelo's shop, Mina was there. You should see her. She is an adorable Hume child! When we had arrived, Mina came running towards me to offer me a hug. If I could only show you the smile on her face. It brought me much warmth and joy to receive her in my embrace. Perhaps this is what a mother feels to have her daughter greet her every morning? After a short chat, I had bid both Kytes and Mina good night, and watched them descend down the corridor towards Lowtown. Ah, the love shared between two souls. Only can I imagine the feeling. I have heard that finding love in Ivalice was a common quest for many. Since leaving the Wood, I have never dwelled on such a thought, but only a few days ago had I began to ponder love in my life. Though I have made many friends and acquaintances, the wealth of love to be shared with another is beyond my grasp as a Viera. If I had chosen to become a warrior like my sister, I wonder what would have become of me.

Do you see the night sky? It is dark now, but sometimes I tend to gaze deeply into the heavens. Ivalice is a beautiful world, do you agree? I have much to tell you, but even a Viera must rest! Pray speak with me again soon.

-Ktjn


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4:** Shoptalk and Skypirates

Hello.

I am happy to see you again. As you can see, I am taking a break in my room. It is noontide and I had just returned from the bakery. I was so hungry, and the scent of freshly baked bread had lured my senses to that place. Even a Viera must replenish her strength! Have you seen the bakery? It is beside the Sandsea. The Sandsea I had heard is a place where one can relax and drink to one's content. But I am not a drinker like the Humes, Bangaas, and Seeqs. In my village, we have been taught to always eat pure and simple, and not to poison our delicate bodies. Though I may no longer dwell in the Wood, I must keep my body healthy. Ah, pay no mind to my strict habits. I am a Viera after all!

I had just finished a small loaf of sweet bread. I am so full! Should you visit the bakery one day to try the sweet bread, do not forget to try it with caramel!

Migelo had suggested that when he has earned enough revenue, he would assist me in finding a new home. True, he was kind enough to lend me the sleeping quarters above his shop, but do not think he is expelling me! He had told me that he wishes to see me happy in a home of my own, one much better than these small quarters. Is he not wonderful? I am grateful to know that he cares for my well-being here in Rabanastre. But the size of this room does not trouble me at all. Do you think it is small? It is almost the size of the shop itself. In my room I have a desk for reading and writing, and a bookshelf with many grimoires and tomes from all over Ivalice. My bed is the most comfortable I have slept in since I left the Wood, and the large windows offers an avion's view of the city streets. Nevertheless, it is a beautiful home, and I thank Migelo for his kindness.

When I awake in the morning, sometimes I am blessed with the beautiful sight of the airships that travel to the Royal Palace. Have you ever flown on an airship? I too wish to experience it. I had dreamt once of soaring towards the unexplored lands of Purvama. I had heard that much remains untouched in these floating lands. Ah, the yearnings in my heart seem to lead me astray again. Do not be surprised to find me in Bhujerba tomorrow! In my village, none of the Viera has seen an airship. Yes, it is true. I had heard that many airships cannot fly to the Kerwon continent. I do not know why that is. Do you know why?

Lady Ashe's banquet will begin in two days. I am excited. Today, a long caravan from Jahara had delivered goods to Migelo. Have you been to Jahara? I have not, but I had heard that it is hot and sandy. There is also a strange animal that had arrived along with the chocobos. It is the size of a chocobo, but it is a slow creature with long green hair. They call it a Nanna. The Garif use its milk to make Nanna-cheese. Perhaps one day I will try Nanna-cheese. They must sell it at the bakery! Do you think Nanna-cheese will taste good with caramel?

When the Garif were carrying goods into the shop, one of the Moogles had tried to pounce on a Garif and remove his mask. I had heard that the Garif are peace-loving, yet fierce in battle using the most deadly magicks. I had not wished my Moogle friend to be hurt by a blast of Thundaga, so I had pulled her away. My heart had never beaten so fast with fear before. Moogles can be so much trouble!

Many patrons during the banquet will be pleased to discover our special item on sale. Would you like to know what it is? I will give you a clue: I am speaking through one. You are right, it is memstone. A merchant had visited us to sell a bounty of memstone from the Lhusu Mines in Bhujerba. Memstone remains expensive because it is difficult to mine and refine into use. Migelo is still deciding how much Gil to sell it for. When he finally decides, he will display it to our patrons on the day of the banquet. Migelo had suggested that I demonstrate its use to our patrons on that same day. I am excited to present this rare novelty. Do you think people would be interested? Perhaps you should visit me on that day. I have much to show you.

Do you want to know something strange? Kytes had asked me if I fancy skypirates. I had told him that I had no knowledge of skypirates and that they were only to be found at Balfonheim. Then I had asked him why, and it was then that Kytes promised to introduce me to one during Ashe's banquet. I could not quench my curiosity as a Viera and I had begged him to tell me who it was. He had only said that he was a friend of Lady Ashe, and yet he still would not reveal his true identity. When Kytes fixed his gaze elsewhere, I had snuck behind him to give him a weggie. Would you like to know what he said? He said "Now I'm gonna tell Balthier you want him!" Can you believe it? Who is Balthier? Kytes was not adorable today! But even should I give him another weggie, he had escaped my grasp and ran away.

Ah, one of the moogles is calling me! They must need help. I must leave. Pray, speak with me again soon.

-Ktjn


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5:** Rumors and Revelations

Hello again.

I see you have a habit of visiting me often. Perhaps you are fond of my mutterings? As you can see, I am in my room and the sun has set. It is almost time to sleep.

Kytes had visited again during noontide. He had brought with him an important revelation to be spoken, one that had pertained to me. But he would only reveal it under one condition: that I do not weggie him. Is "weggie" not a funny word? Though it is unnatural for me, I have been tempted to use Hume slang in my speech. I was eager to know what news Kytes had brought, and so I had promised not to weggie him.

Would you like to know this news? It is a strange rumor. He had told me that Balthier and Fran had severed their bond, and that it was my time to steal the skypirate's heart. It was then that I became upset, and I had begun to worry about Kytes' true intentions. Do you remember what he had said yesterday? Only his silence came when I asked why he had decided to impose his will against mine. Later he had confessed that he only wished me to be happy, and that he was sad to see me lonely everyday. Never have I received such compassion from a Hume child. I was grateful to know that Kytes had cared about me. Though I am alone, this solitude does not trouble me at all. I had reminded Kytes that even as a Viera, solitude of the heart is counted as a blessing. I wonder if Kytes would understand this.

Do you remember Avery? He too is a shop clerk here. I was surprised to know that Kytes had been spying on him. Kytes had revealed that Avery wishes to date me! Though I am flattered by Avery's interest and affection, I have begun to wonder if it is more than mere fancy. I have been blessed to learn much with Avery, though I had told Kytes that I did not share Avery's interest. But it seems that Avery will not seize his advances towards me. Perhaps he is trying to win me. That is how it is done in Hume courting, is it not? Kytes had suggested telling Migelo, but for now I will stay silent a while longer. What do you think?

Today I visited Krjn at the Centurio Clan Hall. I had come to her seeking guidance with my troubles, and thought that her strength of will would offer insight. Would you like to know what she said? She had said that it was my time to wield a sword. She had reminded me that even in the friendly streets of Rabanastre lay predatory Humes. Though I am just a shopkeeper, and should I wield a weapon I would be more burden to myself. Perhaps a fiery tongue may be sharper than a blade? At the time, I did not resist, and I had trained with Krjn until sunset. The art of swordfighting is alluring! I had learned much about the clan's technique. When we had completed training, Montblanc had gifted me with a sword. True, he is a moogle! But he also is the clan leader. Do you see the sword beside my bed? It is called the Deathbringer. It is a heavy sword! I had heard that one swipe would fell a Hume and deliver his soul to the underworld. It is not in my nature to harm anyone. Pray that I do not use this sword in the future!

When I was returning to Migelo's shop, I had discovered a Viera dating agency! It was down the street from the Clan Hall. Though the Viera may be few in the city, I could not imagine that a Viera matchmaking business would thrive here. I was upset to see many suggestive pictures of the Viera posted on the board. A Hume who worked there had asked if I would like to take pleasure in dating Humes. Do you think this is right? This is not the true nature of the Viera! Many in Ivalice do not know much of the Viera and their ways. We are not objects of lust for Humes to enjoy. Should this business flourish, I fear our image will be tainted throughout Ivalice. Krjn had told me that she hated this idea, but we were powerless to stop them. They are a legal entity in Rabanastre. I desire to quell this idea of theirs, but I do not know how. I wonder who had started this agency.

Ah, do you remember Mina? She is Kytes' friend. Today was her birthday. Yes, that is why Kytes had asked for my advice! Did you know that Mina is afraid of wyrms? Wyrms are frightful beasts that roam the many lands of Ivalice. There are many legends. Mina had even told me the legend of a wyrm that lurked through Lowtown! I had told her to not be afraid, and I had assured her that no wyrms could exist in the city, yet she is still fearful. I was sad to see her so terrified of a false legend, so together the moogles and I had sewed a stuffed chocobo for her birthday. If only you could see her face when we had presented this wonderful gift, she has never been so happy! I had told her that we had blessed this chocobo with protective magick, and that it would protect her while she slept. But it is true! Penelo had attached many green magicks to the chocobo. Perhaps this chocobo will ease Mina's fears.

I am yawning. It is time for me to rest. The shop is ready for our patrons tomorrow. I am embarrassed to tell you this, but I am interested to see this Balthier, yet I feel nervous at the thought and I do not know why. Is it more my fear of tomorrow's banquet? Ah, I should not dwell on this. I must rest my mind and body.

Perhaps you will visit our shop? I will look forward to our meeting. Pray, speak with me again soon.

-Ktjn


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6:** The Grand Party at Midnight

Ah, hello!

I see you have arrived once more. I am flattered that you are visiting often. More than ever am I thrust with courage to fill my days with interesting events. Perhaps it is because Rabanastre is so full of life. Or perhaps it is because of you? I do not know, but I too am here, vigilant once more to share a part of my life with you through this memstone. This resilience I must have earned from my sister Krjn. Clan Centurio shares its bounty of discipline even with the meekest of Viera. I must have learned well!

It is nightfall in Rabanastre, but there is still much liveliness in her walks and alleyways: Today marks the first day of Lady Ashe's banquet. It was a busy day for the shops! Travelers and skypirates from Ivalice's many lands still roam the streets. The bazaars had remained open for today's processions. Do you not see the Hume, Moogle, and Seeq children playing together? It truly fills the heart to see Rabanastre united as one. Perhaps you wonder why I am in my room and not partaking in the festivities below? Since dawn had I tended our patrons. It was only a short moment ago that I had seized a day's pause and closed our shop for the evening. Even a Viera must rest, do you agree?

Merchants from Mt. Bur-Omisace had visited today. Migelo's name is truly known throughout the Kerwon continent, is it not? They had brought us Nanna-cheese. Do you know it? It is delicious! I have come to know many tales of the Nanna. It is a gentle creature that the Garif raise in the Jahara, and whose milk can nourish the most famished soldier. I had milked a Nanna to show our patrons. True, they are kind in appearance, but they are restless among strangers. Still, I had succeeded, and I had shown how to create the cheese from its milk. It is not a difficult recipe at all! Many of our patrons were happy to taste the samples. Ah, and you must know that Pupo was greatly injured today! He, too, is a dear Moogle friend of ours. Migelo had asked him to milk a Nanna, but he had forgotten to check the creature's underside. It was not a female! The news had failed to reach Pupo and the Nanna had already kicked him! It was fortunate that a mage had made swift use of green magick to heal his injury.

I was sad to discover Avery's disappearance. Do you remember him? He too was a shop clerk for Miguelo. When I had asked Miguelo of his whereabouts, he had said that Avery must tend to his new venture. It is strange that he had not left any parting letter. When I had asked around the shop about Avery's new endeavor, even Kytes and the Moogles did not know. I pray that Avery is well, wherever the winds may take him.

I have much to discover tonight! There is a special midnight party within the palace walls. Migelo had revealed that many famous people from Ivalice's kingdoms would visit. Kytes too will attend with his friends Vaan, Penelo, Fran, and Balthier. Oh! And I have made my decision: I will meet this Balthier. There had been many rumors of the skypirate's charisma and wit throughout Rabanastre. Many free-roaming Viera had fallen for his charm, yet his affection would only be spared for his true partner. I must settle these rumors - with the sword! Ah, don't mind my playful mutterings! But is he so handsome that he allures even the prudest of the Viera? Ah, pray, if you visit the Wood, do not reveal that I had said this!

Krjn had visited today as well. She had wished to recruit me for guard duty! When I had asked when, she revealed it to be tonight at the palace! True, that is where tonight's party will take place. Has Dalmasca's royal swords run so few that her clans must now be hired? She revealed it to be an unwieldly matter, but the task would fetch a generous bounty for her clan. You would be surprised to know that I had agreed to the challenge. Do you think it possible to still enjoy myself as I patrol the palace? It is a strange comparison: one day I am Migelo's assistant, then an armed guard the next!

Do you remember the sword given by Montblanc? True, it is the Deathbringer. It is a magnificent weapon yet the sword carries a heavy weight. It is as if Death itself enshrouds the blade! Though I would be already armed, I am defenseless without armor. I had confessed to Krjn that I cannot endure any more weight from armor. She had then suggested leathers. They are light and not a burden to wear unlike its iron and steel kin. I must visit Midnight Fatale before I leave! Perhaps they sell the right leathers to protect me.

I hope I do not encounter thieves and rabblerousers. I do not believe it to be my fear that speaks this. Not at all! But it is not my nature to harm another! Should trouble arise, do you think it wiser to use kind words to disarm the unruly? Ah, perhaps not. I will do my best to prepare myself for the grand party at midnight.

Ah, do you see the sun now? It is sunset now. I wish I could enjoy this peaceful moment near the window, but I have much to prepare. If I am to find what I seek, then I must make haste to the Midnight Fatale. Pray, speak with me again soon.

-Ktjn


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7: **A Menace Unseen

Hello.

...

I had almost lost my life yesterday. The thought of suddenly passing this plane is still with me. The words escape my grasp on occasion, and I become silent. But, I am better now, so I will tell you what happened.

Krjn had guided me to the royal palace. I was in awe to finally see its grand architecture before me. To behold the sight in person truly rivals the tales of a thousand storytellers. I was surprised to see so many Humes in colorful attire, and I had discovered that they were royal officials from Ivalice's many kingdoms. It was embarrassing to draw so many glances from the Humes. It is as if they had never seen the Viera before! Krjn had told me that rarely have they ventured past the walls of their own cities. This I understand, as even with the Viera they are sheltered in the Wood and protected from the outside world.

We made our way along the palace walks, and a soldier had even winked and made an odd motion with his lips. That is another custom of Hume courting, is it not? When I asked Krjn the meaning of the soldier's gesture, she had said that it certainly meant approval, but that it was not what I thought it to be. She would not further reveal her thoughts. It was then that I was reminded of what Kytes had said about flirting. Hume ways can be mysterious at times.

I was fortunate to discover Kytes with Balthier. Can you believe it? So overwhelmed had I been of the palace that I had forgotten of them. Kytes had brought us together, but our talk had been fleeting. True, he is polite and handsome as the rumors say. Would you like to know a secret? At first sight I had winked at Balthier, just as the soldier had winked at me. Still, it is strange. He did not react, but asked to be excused, and he turned to reveal that he would look for Fran. Ah, perhaps it is unbecoming of a Viera to make such gestures on a Hume. Or perhaps I must perfect my technique?

My sister and I had continued to patrol the palace. I had asked her if we may stop and admire the gardens. But, this is where my troubles would begin. The ground was shaken by an unknown force. So powerful was the tremor that we thought the menace to be right under our feet! Many were in panic and ascended to higher ground. Dalmascan soldiers had scattered to search for creatures, but found none. My heart never felt so heavy with fear! I thought that my time to fight had finally come. When my sister and I approached the front gates, a soldier had revealed that an unknown beast had emerged in Lowtown! My sister was troubled by this, but not fearful. She had heard of the rumors before. True, it was Mina who had revealed her fear of a wyrm in Lowtown. I had thought it to be just her mere imagining.

It was then that my sister unsheathed her sword and declared to end the unseen menace. I admire her for her bravery. Still, she had offered to fight alone. She had said that should the menace be unveiled as a true wyrm, then I would not be ready. I was hurt to see her walk away from me. I had feared for her safety. Did you know that Kytes had found me once more? He too had discovered the news of the nuisance in Lowtown! It is true we bonded in intent to follow my sister. In the end, he would become as I would: afraid, yet certain that we were without choice but to protect the ones we love. Kytes had wanted to protect Mina, just as I with my sister.

We descended into Lowtown and found many families fleeing. I was happy to see Mina safe, but she revealed an uneasy truth: the great tremor had emerged deeper.

Kytes had led me to a hidden door in Lowtown's waterways. Never before had I descended into Rabanastre's deepest walks. Her waterways were dark yet untainted, and few had ever wandered these parts. When we had opened the water gate, we found my sister ready to fight! Her sword was drawn, but there was no sight of any beast. Krjn had warned us that the menace was certainly there, and that we must be ready if we wished to live. Finally, we heard a fierce roar that had deafened my ears. A green wyrm had emerged from the waters ready to devour us! I was shaken again with fear. Yet I would not flee now for I would surely lose my sister and endanger the other inhabitants. Something had happened within my own depths. It is as if I was overcome with something. I do not know, but it was then that I finally found my will to fight. Though I was afraid, I knew Krjn and Kytes would fight beside me. Perhaps that is the truth: to know another will fight by your side one will surely find faith and strength. I wonder if Fran finds her strength in Balthier?

Perhaps you can say we had fought bravely. You must know that I was almost struck by the wyrm's magick! I was fortunate to be protected by Kytes. He is a wonderful mage, do you agree? Though we had survived, the wyrm had escaped. I asked Krjn if we should chase it. She had refused and warned that only death awaits. The terrain of the waterways were treacherous and confusing, and it would not be of equal footing for even Clan Centurio. Did you know that a Hume had watched our battle? He had followed us in secret. I was surprised to know that he too was a friend of Kytes. Kytes had told me that his name was Tomas. Do you know of him?

It is not an easy thing to speak, but I am thankful that I had revealed my troubles to you. Do you think it strange that I speak often through memstone? I hope not. Perhaps with the passing days I will feel more at ease. Time will be the balm that soothes my soul and I will fear no more. I will become strong like my sister.

But yet... Ah, do not mind me anymore. I must go. Pray, speak with me again soon.

-Ktjn


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 8:** Redemption

Hello! I see you! It is nightfall and I am in my room. Many patrons had visited Migelo's shop. I was happy to see them, but I had discovered that it was not to browse his goods, but to meet me! I was embarrassed to hear them ask for the Viera who had vanquished the Lowtown wyrm. Many were Hume soldiers. I feared they had just returned from the Sandsea! When they entered the shop, the strong scent of Bhujerban Liquor had filled the air. My sister had warned me to avoid drunken men. They are harmless, but at times they are immune to reason.

I was fortunate to have Migelo banish them from the shop. So overwhelmed I became of their numbers that I had retreated into the storage room with Kytes and the Moogles. Pupo told me that Tomas had spread the news of our endeavor. Do you remember Tomas? He is a friend of Kytes who had watched our battle in Lowtown. True, we had fought the wyrm, but it had escaped deeper into the waterways. This I admitted, but it was too late to silence the rumors. Pupo said that Montblanc had spread the news as well! I had feared for my sister: not only was she to fight monsters, but her new fans! I am sorry, but it is funny to imagine my sister showered with this new attention. Perhaps she would think the same of me!

The noise from our patrons had settled, but when my sister arrived, she told me that the clan had finally encountered the wyrm. She invited me to see it. I was confused by her words and intent. She was not tense and her weapon remained unsheathed. I asked if I must bring my sword and fight again, but she insisted that I come as I am. She confessed that we would not rush, and that no clansman was hurt. I imagined they had fell the wyrm, but this was not the case!

We had arrived at the city square, and I discovered the wyrm playing in the fountains. Montblanc was there and he had summoned me for advice. "What did you do last time!" he had said. I admitted that my sister and I did not know. Many clansmen had encircled the carefree beast, but it was a funny sight! I understood why the clan name would be smeared across Ivalice: the wyrm was not harming anyone at all, but it had stolen their weapons and buried them into the ground! I sensed that it only desired to play a game, but its intent had eluded the clansmen.

Montblanc revealed that this was no ordinary wyrm: she was an esper of legendary might! History had named her Tiamat, a guardian esper born to the gods' bidding. True, she is a female! Many of our ancient tomes had spoken of her magick and unchallenged strength. But, it was strange. Her mien may be frightening, but truly she is a child at heart!

When I had asked my sister why she did not help the others, she confessed that the clansmen appeared like amateurs, and that she did not wish to be seen with them.I had not laughed so much since leaving the Wood! Ah, do not think I am a bad Viera. I was happy that no one was injured by the esper's playfulness! Yet, I trusted my instincts: I would confront this beast.

I had faced her and shaken my finger. I had told her that she had frightened many of the city's inhabitants, and that Hume soldiers would have her slain. There was sadness in her face. It was then that the truth had struck: she was not fighting us in Lowtown, but playing! Perhaps there was reason for her sojourn here. Was she a lonely esper descended from Purvama? Perhaps her pastime is not destruction, but playtime. It is a funny idea, but I sense it to be true!

I would not let swords or chains decide her fate. This I confessed to the beast. I had remembered the shard that Vaan had gifted me. When I unveiled it, she had sighed and surrendered, but joy had found her once again. Her spirit became Mist and her essence seeped into the crystal. I whispered an oath of protection: to guide her home and release her to the winds, but only when the time was right. Should any Hume capture her, they would seal her away for an eternity. She would be kept from the open skies, and this I had feared the most. But, do not think I will keep her for long! I, too, wish to see her free.

I am yawning. I must rest. Perhaps this time you will visit? I wish to introduce my new friend, but I fear she may not fit in Migelo's shop. Ah, and do not tell anyone of our secret! Pray, speak with me again soon.

-Ktjn


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 9:** Lust No More

Hello! So you have arrived again? It is noontide and I am in my room. Migelo had sent me upstairs. No, it is not because I am a bad Viera! He had noticed that I had become very tired. It is true that I had been busy tending the shop, and for a time I had not stopped to rest. I had offered to continue shelving the Bhujerban Madhu, but Migelo had relieved me of my tasks. He is a thoughtful Bangaa, do you agree? Bhujerban Madhu is a sweet wine spirit. I had tried it, but it is too strong for my liking. Kytes had told me that in the Sandsea the Hume soldiers would drink so much of it. Ah! Perhaps that, too, is why so many had come yesterday!

Migelo had gifted me a tome that speaks the history of Ivalice. There is a passage of Tiamat, the great lightning esper. May I read it to you? It is here:

_"Anima of wind and machination of the gods, Tiamat once led the fist of Occurian might. Amidst the glory of the Dynast-King, when Ivalice's kingdoms thrived young, 12 great scions of darkness rebelled. In vainglory both scion and esper alike pierced heavenward, with Tiamat alongside her kin. But with peril, the gods prevailed as the defiant met their bitter end. With no mercy granted, Tiamat was cast to the Otherworld, and the rest executed the Second Death, never to free themselves of their masters' reign._

_O, Tiamat! Slumbering dragon and derelict light, once revered, now cursed. For eternity she rests amid corrupted Mist - a symbol that Occurian command was righteous, eternal, and absolute."_

It is a sad tale. When injustice is done to another, one must rise to do what is right! Oh, it is true: I had told Migelo of the shard. I did not wish to betray his trust. He must know that I concealed a great power within his shop. At first I had frightened him, and he suggested the shard be given to Vaan. I had later conforted him and revealed that I myself would release her, but away from man's ill intent. I had vowed not to break this oath.

I must tell you something that had recently troubled me. Kytes revealed that Avery had started Rabanastre's dating agency. Often had I wondered of his strong fancy of the Viera. I had not believed it at first, yet when I stood with Kytes from afar, I had seen Avery drunk with his Viera.

...

At times I cannot explain my emotions. It is true that Ivalice is... full of wonderful things. Before I had sailed for her shores and cities, I had dreamt of this new world and the mysteries that await. In the Wood, time was still, but my heart knew Ivalice one day would leave me. You can say that fear and curiosity too had brought me here. At times, my sojourn was happy, but on occasion doubts held sway over my desires. To follow my yearnings and forsake the Wood is not a pleasant endeavor. I had endured but lost the love from my kind and my home. But, Rabanastre is my new home now, and my troubles had vanished since. My desire to be free was stronger.

Yet, to discover Avery's true intent had reminded me that not all desires are just. It is as if the beauty of Ivalice had melted away by this revelation. I had wished the Viera to be seen as equals. It is not right to steal the innocence of another! Never had I known such strong emotions. Kytes had told me that what I feel is anger, but I do not wish to hurt another. No longer did Kytes desire to keep the truth from me. I had thanked him for telling me. Truth is not an easy thing to speak. But sometimes it must be revealed, no matter the cost.

I have an idea of how to deal with Avery's dating agency. Perhaps it is not Tiamat that is the true menace. Ah, I shall not tell you. Forgive me, it is a decision I must make alone. But, should I decide, I fear what you may think of me.

You must awaken tomorrow and visit the town square. Pray, speak with me again soon.

-Ktjn


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 10:** The True Menace

Hello. I am in my room, but I am tired. Have you visited the square today? It is true that Avery is no longer in Rabanastre. I will tell you what happened.

I had sojourned this morning to the town square. There I saw Avery and confronted him of the rumors about his venture. He had said it was true, and that it was for more than dating. I had told him that whatever the case, I was against it, as with all the Viera. Yet, Avery had said that they are a legal entity in Rabanastre, and that the laws protect their existence.

He had said that I was a special Viera, but he could not trick me into the dating agency. He confessed that he would search Golmore Jungle for my kin. For him, the Viera were naive of the world's workings, and that we were fitting for the pleasure of his patrons! I had told him that only the Viera may seek the gate to the Wood. But he had told me of a plan: he would take the shard from me and use the esper for his deeds. It is true, yesterday from afar he had watched me tame her. Should he obtain Tiamat, the Viera would perish to the cravings of man.

Never before had I felt so much betrayal. I had felt powerless. Yet, I held the shard, and its light grew bright. I had sensed that dear Tiamat could feel my anger and my sadness. I was desperate to protect my kin so that we may roam Ivalice freely and be brethren with our cousins. I had wished that we would not be sheltered in the Wood forever and that Ivalice would finally embrace us. I would not allow our fate be given to lust!

I had prayed within my depths that the dating agency be no more. It was then that Tiamat had awakened. She emerged from the Mist, and I was shocked to hear her voice! My ears had not dulled after all. She revealed that never would she devour the flesh or anima of another, yet man's waste begets waste: should my kind wish to live and prosper in Ivalice, she would leave this agency in ruin, never to rise again.

She offered my wish be granted. I agreed, and it was then that she rose above me. Her fierce wind had cut a rift through the agency. The Humes and Vieras inside had escaped its wake. Tiamat's bolt had struck down, and the dwelling became like dust. Never had I seen her powerful magick before me. It is frightening to think of it at times: one day she is but a child, the other she is truly the gods' mighty guardian.

With magick, Avery was bound with his men above me. In the end I had asked the esper to spare them. Their intents and acts may be vile, but I had not wish them harm. She agreed to my plea and made it her vow: just as I had kept true to my oath, then so it was with hers.

Our spectacle drew many inhabitants from the city's walks. Many of them men, women, and children. Even when there was fear, there too was awe. But it was only a glimpse, and the esper's light flashed before us, and she had vanished across the city skies with Avery and his men.

For a moment, the air was still. Then the city's inhabitants had cheered. Ah, I had wondered why! I do not know, but I had forgotten how Rabanastre had come to view this venture. Still I am overcome with regret for summoning such great power. But I did not wish for Avery's idea to plague the cities! If it is for the greater good, then...

Ah, what do you think? Perhaps I will think more of this tomorrow. I must rest. Pray, speak with me again soon.

-Ktjn


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 11:** Closure

Hello!

I am at ease today. Dovelets have perched outside my window. Can you see them? Outside there is but the babble of merchants and patrons. It is quiet, as if the events of yesterday had never happened. I had waited for the flurry of fans to rush through our doors, and perhaps the scent of liquor would fill my nose again, but this was not the case. Perhaps you can say that calm and peace had returned to Rabanastre once more. Did you know that the shard now bears its warmth again? I thought the esper had left me, but as Mist she had returned to the stone during my nap. Her voice emerged, and I had asked about Avery's whereabouts. She revealed that she did not deliver them doom, but insisted that I wait until later for my answers. At first I was confused, but then I had understood.

My sister had arrived at our shop. I asked of the news she brought. She had much to share with me! Clan Centurio is becoming famed throughout Ivalice. Rabanastre's events had reached many shores. It is not rare that their clan receives a petition to recruit. There are times when Krjn must kick away an obsessive Hume or Seeq, but it does not trouble her much. She is strong against these vigilant fans!

My sister had finally asked of my motives of the past days. I confessed that I had become worried of the Viera's fate in Ivalice. Freedom belongs to all who dwell in Ivalice, and that the same was true for the Viera. Do you agree? Still, I was troubled that the esper's way of justice was too great. But my sister had told me not to fear: her clansmen had found Avery at Mt. Bur-Omisace! She had revealed that there they are vagabonds without trade. Travel there is not an easy thing. The weather is cold and unforgiving. I had asked my sister what would become of them. She revealed that no one would welcome their services. Her walks are most holy and the Kiltia would not allow it: the inhabitants there are most devout to Faram. Should they remain there, they can cause no mischief. It is settled then: they would do well to become holy men themselves!

Did you know that Montblanc had asked me to join the clan? I still do not think myself a warrior, yet he fears that a more savvier clan leader may win my attention. Still, I had declined his petition. I had confessed to my sister that there is another passion burning in my depths. She respected my choice, and told me that not all may wield the warrior spirit. I feared she had thought me weak, but she had said that there lay no weakness in charity and tenderness. I believe her kind words. What do you think?

I had revealed that I would soon release the esper far from Rabanastre. True, it is a stone too powerful for mere mortal.

Ah, I must go now. There is a sad truth I must tell you, but I shall reveal it tomorrow.

Pray, speak with me again soon.

-Ktjn


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 12:** A Final Revelation

Hello!

I had kept my promise to the esper, and no longer am I bound to the oath. I had sojourned out to sea in the Strahl with Vaan and Penelo. There we had released the esper in the skies, and her presence was no more. No matter the happenings, I had thanked the dear esper for sharing my struggle.

It is true that I have a new passion: I wish to be a skypirate. It was a choice I had decided many days ago. I have agreed to partake in lessons with Vaan. Oh, but it is not all treasure and adventure! True, many are treasure hunters, while others travel-merchants. Some search the world of relic, and others roam the world in airship. Ah! Do not think I will depart forever from Migelo! I may be skypirate, but I am always his assistant! Perhaps now I will search the farthest shores of Ivalice and fill his shop with its wonders. The lands of Lemures and Dorstonis that float the heavens are places I wish to visit soon. What do you think? Is it a good place to begin my journey?

Ah, it is true: I had learned something sad yesterday. All I possess now is this memstone, but the time is near when its power will be no more.

Memstone is mere rock, but I had learned that the Mist within cannot last forever. As days pass, Time sunders its light, and it becomes lifeless. Yet, I hope our memories will be preserved. Just as I yearned to leave the Wood, I yearn for you to remember the days of our time together. The greatest gift is the memory shared between two souls. Do you remember? Perhaps it is love that is the true gift, but, I too cherish the memories and the dreams they call forth, that once more they may guide us closer together. There is no fonder bond to the heart than the one I have with you.

Do not think it a tragedy! One day we will meet. Perhaps you will not see me roam the shops and alleyways, but the winds above. Like the avion, my heart now takes to the skies of Ivalice, towards... ah! Even I do not know yet! I will not leave Rabanastre for good! She is my home. Yet, at times my passage here will be short and fleeting.

The Strahl awaits me now. I will miss your presence.

Pray, speak with me again soon.

-Ktjn


	13. Afterword

**Afterword:** This fanfic was conceived around 2006 and slated to span 12 chapters. I took an unexpected hiatus in the same year and strangely the random thought of this fanfic revived the passion in 2010. Part of the allure to writing FFXII fanfiction using an NPC (non-playable character) at the center was the superior use of language to inspirit the world of Ivalice. At the time of this writing, no console FF has the strongest command of the English language than FFXII. The dialogue and weave of style, voice, and diction in the game's script is beautifully executed, and at times, grandly poetic.

Nostalgic players who have played FFXII and engaged the Ktjn sidequest would remember that you first encounter her as a vagabond Viera in Rabanastre, and if you engage her in dialogue, her life's path becomes duly bound to the responses you choose.

This story explores her alternative shopkeeper direction and flirts with the idea of Memstone, a splinter type of magicite that stores memories and images through the power of Mist. Memstone exists - in the world of Ivalice, anyway. Here she delightfully and intimately engages a monologue, chronicles her daily experiences and happenstances, and assumes that you, the reader - or listener - is viewing the memstone just as one watches a captivating documentary.

However prudish the original Viera may be, there's an exhilarating mystery behind the ones who wish to quash tradition and seek the unknown. Ktjn is a young and perhaps naive manifestation of this Viera. Yet, whatever tough obstacle or silly circumstance she endures, she eventually grows with confidence, character, and humility, and this is how it should be if one were to overcome darkness in Ivalice.

-skyheartz


End file.
